parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero Guard (Crossover style)
A spoof of 2015-2019's Disney "The Lion Guard". Cast *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Kion *K.O. (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Bunga *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic) as Fuli *Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono *Spyro as Beshte *Melina (Smurfs) Brenda as Extra as Makini *Enid (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Anga *Hercules as Simba *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Nala *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mufasa *Susie (Care Bears) as Kiara *Clyde (Pac-Man) as Janja *Pinky (Pac-Man) as Chungu *Inky (Pac-Man) Blinky as Extra as Cheezi *Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Scar *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Rafiki *Bugs Bunny as Timon *Scooby Doo as Pumbaa *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Zazu *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Ushari *Jessie (Pokémon) as Reirei *James (Pokémon) as Goigoi *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) as Mzingo *Ashima (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Ma Tembo *Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto *Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom *Linda (Care Bears) as Tiifu *Jill Wayland (Care Bears) as Zuri *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Zito *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) as Makuu *Derick the Crocodile (The Secret Life of Pets) as Male Crocodile *Malefor (Spyro) as Kiburi *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) as Jasiri *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Makucha *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Chuluun *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) as Ora *Revolta (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Mama Binturong *Moana as Rani *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Nirmala *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Baliyo *Tarzan as Surak *Queen Lillian (Shrek) as Queen Janna *Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) as Ullu *Boris (Gadget Boy) as Mwoga *The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) as Bupu *Iris (Pokémon) as Twiga *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Laini *Toads (Super Mario Bros.) as Laini's Group *Mesmeralda (Skylanders) as Shupavu *Gulp (Spyro) as Tamka *Ignitus (Spyro) as Basi *Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) as Madoa *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Hadithi *Mr. Thicknose (The Land Before Time) as Kifaru *Pac-Man as Muhangus *Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man (Pac-Man) as Muhanga *Espio the Chameleon (Sonic) as Azaad *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Shujaa *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) as Dogo *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Askari *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Pinguino *Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Thurston *Cera (The Land Before Time) as Young Rhino *Tria (The Land Before Time) as Young Rhino's Mother *GonGon (Super Monkey Ball) as Big Baboon *Topsy (The Land Before Time) as Mbeya *Captain Crocodile (Robin Hood) as Pua *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) as Gumba *YanYan (Super Monkey Ball) as Gumba's Mother *Patti Johnson (Care Bears) as Kambuni *Clemont (Pokémon) as Kwato *The Boy (Small One) as Shauku *Owl (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Tamaa *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Swala *Fa Mulan (Mulan) as Muhimu *Marty (Madagascar) as Ajabu *Jenna as Ogopa *Balto as Haya *Kodi as Mjomba *Louie's Mother (Trumpet of the Swan) as Female Duck *Lucky (The Jungle Book) as Male Vulture *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Jerboa *Mushu (Mulan) as Badili *Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) as Mapigano *Cilan (Pokémon) as Shingo *Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) as Nne *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Tano *Head Rush (Skylanders) as Vuruga Vuruga *Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) as Genet *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Zira *Creeper (The Black Cauldron) as Nuka *Domino (Pokémon) as Vitani *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Kovu *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) as Tunu *Tanis (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Wema *Annie (Pokémon) Oakley as Extra as Outland Lioness *Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Klipsringer *Gobu (Tarzan) as Sokwe *Donkey Kong as Majinuni *Diddy Kong as Hafifu *Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Mbuni *Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Boboka *Bambi as Boboka's Son *Guido (The Land Before Time) as Mwenzi *Miguel Rivera (Coco) as Hamu *Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) as Juhudi *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) as Kijana *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Uroho *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) as Mwevi *Zini (Dinosaur) as Mwizi *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) as Mpishi *Azurill (Pokémon) as Ona *Azumarill (Pokémon) as Kulinda *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Mzaha *Ham (Space Chimps) as Furaha *Titan (Space Chimps) as Tumbili *Stepney the Bluebell Enginge (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Chama *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Kenge *Orville (The Rescuers) as Nyuni *Sailor Moon as Dhahabu *Whitney (Pokémon) as Starehe *Tracey (Pokémon) as Raha *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Hodari *Chompy Mage (Skylanders) as Njano *Crush (Spyro) as Nduli *Littlefoot's Mother (The Land Before Time) as Kongwe *Phantasma (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Kinyonga *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Kuchimba *Baby (Super Monkey Ball) as Baby Baboon *MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) as Baby Baboon's Mother *Clayton (Tarzan) as Jiona *Shaw (Open Season) as Fahari *Nani (Lilo & Stitch) as Yuki *David Kawena (Lilo & Stitch) as Hitashi *Elaine (Care Bears) as Kimyo *Joey (Care Bears) as Nabasu *Surly (The Nut Job) as Tafu *Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Domog *Night Light (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Dughi *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Bogino *Cat and Dog as Krud'Dha and Pagala *Dory (Finding Nemo) as Lumba Lumba *Scrooge McDuck as Old Civet *Hammer Bro. (Super Mario Bros.) as Komodo Dragon *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) as Flamingo Girl #1 *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) as Flamingo Girl #2 *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Seisou *Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Smun *Spider Bats (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Smun's Prickle *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) as Tenuk *Chicken Little as Bambun *Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Tompok *Buzz Lightyear as Mouse Deer *Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) as Fikiri *Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) as Kitendo *Speedy Gonzales as Tupp *Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) as Yun Mibu *Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) as Mother Goose *Marie (The Aristocats) as Baby Goose *Berlioz (The Aristocats) as Young Baby Goose *Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) as Peacock Leader *Crows (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Peacock Leader's Pride *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Sahasi *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Ananda *Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) as Male Camel *Dendy (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Binga *Hamtaro as Pika *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Tangaagim *Nita (Brother Bear 2) as Female Polar Bear *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Cek *Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH) as Sasem *Winifred (The Jungle Book) as Rama *Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Tsah *Momma Ida (The Good Dinosaur) as Astuto *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Astuto's Kit *Blues (Angry Birds Movie) as Baby Falcons *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Varya *Carl (Care Bears) as Feliks *Wendy (Care Bears) as Pasha *Melanie (Care Bears) as Polina *Hazel (Watership Down) as Kiril *Dumbo as Baby Goat *Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) as Heng Heng *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) as Kely *Sparx (Spyro) as Pim *Misty (Pokémon) as Adult Kiara *Narissa (Pokémon) as Adult Tiifu *Kay (Pokémon) as Adult Zuri *John Smith (Pocahontas) as Adult Kovu *Gwen (Total Drama) as Adult Vitani *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Shabaha *Winnie Werewolf (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Kasi *Sibella (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Tazama *Elsa Frankenteen (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Imara *Sunshine (TUGS) as Young Hedgehog *Remy (Ratatouille) as Porcupine *Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) as Porcupine Brothers *Kenai (Brother Bear) as Male Oryx *Verne (Over the Hedge) as Male Turtle *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) as Male Mongoose *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Male Bushbuck *Bees as themselves *Joy (Inside Out) as Female Hare *Sofia the First as Young Hare *Bollo (The Bollo Caper) as Male Serval *Nefertiti (The Bollo Caper) as Female Serval *Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) as Young Serval *Queenie (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Female Mouse *Volteer, Cyril and Terrador (Spyro) as The Bellow Fellows *Pac-Junior (Pac-Man) as Young Aardvark *Pasadena O'Possum (Crash Bandicoot) as Female Wagtail *Tad (LeapFrog) as Chura *Kala (Tarzan) as Female Monkey *Young Terk (Tarzan) as Little Monkey *Skunk (Skunk Fu) as Masikio *Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Male Eland *Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Johari *Gypsy (A Bug's Life) as Moth *Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Nyeusi *Bad Juju (Skylanders) as Nyata *Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Zigo *Dragon Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) as Kiazi *Hood Sickle (Skylanders) as Waza *Young Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Infant Kion *Child K.O. (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Infant Bunga *Baby Sticks the Jungle Badger (OCs) as Infant Fuli *Baby Sonic the Hedgehog (OCs) as Hatchling Ono *Baby Spyro (OCs) as Infant Beshte *Baby Enid (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Infant Anga *Clyde (Pac-Land) as Cub Janja *Pinky (Pac-Land) as Cub Chungu *Inky (Pac-Land) Blinky (Pac-Land) as Extra as Cub Cheezi *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Young Simba (from "Morning Report", including the song "I Do Have a Great Deal to Say") *Ritpo (Spyro) as Strange Lion *Bud (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Strange Cobra *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as The Bravest Lion *Screech and Thud (The Land Before Time) as The Fastest Lion *Backson (Winnie the Pooh) as The Strongest Lion *Rinkus and Sierra (The Land Before Time) as The Keenest of Sight Lion *Crab (Help I'm A Fish) as Sumu *Marill (Pokémon) as Young Ona Episodes Pilot * /Return of the Roar/ Season 1 # /Never Judge a Vampire by Its Fangs/ # /The Rise of King K. Rool/ # /K.O. the Wise/ # /Can't Wait to be Queen/ # /Eye of the Beholder/ # /The Kupatana Celebration/ # /Sticks' New Family/ # /The Search for Utamu/ # /Follow That Dragon!/ # /The Call of the Owl/ # /Paintings and Predictions/ # /The Mbali Fields Migration/ # /K.O. and the King/ # /The Imaginary Zebra/ # /Too Many Termites/ # /The Trouble With Toads/ # /Clyde's New Crew/ # /Monkeys!/ # /Beware the Zimwi/ # /Villains of the Outlands/ # /Never Roar Again/ # /The Lost Primates/ # /The Trail to Udugu/ # /Sonic's Idol/ # /Spyro and the Dragon Lanes/ # /Sonic the Tick-Hedgehog/ Season 2 # /Babysitter K.O./ # /The Savannah Summit/ # /The Traveling Orangutan Show/ # /Sonic and the Egg/ # /The Rise of Drako/ # /Let Sleeping Dragons Lie/ # /Swept Away/ # /Merlin's New Neighbors/ # /Rescue in the Outlands/ # /The Ukumbusho Tradition/ # /The Bite of Shere Khan/ # /Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo's Christmas/ # /The Morning Report/ # /The Golden-Haired Girl/ # /The Little Guy/ # /Divide and Conquer/ # /The Crab's Sting/ # /The Wisdom of Littlefoot's Mother/ # /The Kilio Valley Fire/ # /Undercover Phantasma/ # /Cave of Secrets/ # /The Tiger Mastermind/ # /The All-Star Resistance/ # /The Underground Adventure/ # /Spyro and the Beast/ # /Pride Landers Unite!/ # /The Queen's Visit/ # /The Fall Of Mizimu Grove/ # /Fire from the Sky/ Season 3 # /Battle for the Pride Lands/ # /The Harmattan/ # /The Accidental Avalanche/ # /Ghost of the Mountain/ # /Marsh of Mystery/ # /Dragon Island/ # /Journey of Memories/ # /The Race of Tuliza/ # /Revolta/ # /Friends to the End/ # /The Tree of Life/ # /The River of Patience/ # /Little Old Ginterbong/ # /Poa the Destroyer/ # /Long Live The Queen/ # /The Lake of Reflection/ # /Triumph of the Roar/ # /Journey to the Pride Lands/ # /Return to the Pride Lands/ Gallery Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Kion Okko.png|K.O. as Bunga Sticks the badger by tanyatackett-daojw5j.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger as Fuli Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono Spyro Academy Profile.png|Spyro as Beshte Melina_-_Smurfs.jpg|Melina, Screen_Shot_2019-07-25_at_7.57.04_pm.png|(with Brenda as Extra) as Makini Enid.png|Enid as Anga Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Simba Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Nala Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Mufasa Susie in Care Bears.jpg|Susie as Young Kiara Clyde in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Clyde as Janja Pinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Pinky as Chungu Inky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Inky, Blinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|with Blinky as Extra) as Cheezi Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Scar Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Timon Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Zazu Guess who Kaa snags in his coils?.jpeg|Kaa as Ushari Jessie (Pokemon) 2.png|Jessie as Reirei James-2.jpg|James as Goigoi Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Mzingo Ashima.png|Ashima as Ma Tembo Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Mtoto BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom Linda in Care Bears.jpg|Linda as Tiifu Jill Wayland in Care Bears.jpg|Jill Wayland as Zuri Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Zito King_K._Rool_SSBU.png|King K. Rool as Makuu Derick the Crocodile.png|Derick the Crocodile as Male Crocodile Malefor_SA.jpg|Malefor as Kiburi Mavis3.jpg|Mavis as Jasiri Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Makucha Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis as Chuluun king-koopa-super-mario-world-54.8.jpg|Bowser as Ora Revolta in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Revolta as Mama Binturong Moana.jpg|Moana as Rani Belle in Beauty and the Beast (1991).jpg|Belle as Nirmala Hiro Hamada smile.png|Hiro Hamada as Baliyo Tarzan in Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Surak Char 38682.jpg|Queen Lillian as Queen Janna Eva (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Eva as Ullu Boris (Gadget Boy).jpg|Boris as Mwoga Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) as Bupu Iris-0.png|Iris as Twiga Peach-TAOSMB3-screenshot-9.png|Princess Peach as Laini 1063041-toads.jpg|Toads as Laini's Group skylanders_swap_force-2410700.jpg|Mesmeralda as Shupavu gulp_spyro_reignited.jpg|Gulp as Tamka Ignitus dotd.jpg|Ignitus as Basi Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Ikuko Tsukino as Madoa Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Mr. Incredible as Hadithi Mr Thicknose VIII.png|Mr. Thicknose as Kifaru Pac-Man in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Pac-Man as Muhangus Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man as Muhanga Espio n Sonic X.png|Espio the Chameleon as Azaad Char 52612.jpg|Rex as Shujaa Naruto newshot.png|Naruto Uzumaki as Dogo King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Askari Hubie-0-0.jpg|Hubie as Pinguino Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Thurston Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave.jpg|Cera as Young Rhino Tria in The Land Before Time 11 Invasion of the Tinysauruses.jpg|Tria as Young Rhino's Mother GonGon 2.png|GonGon as Big Baboon Topsy in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Topsy as Mbeya 20111126183346!Robinhooddisneyscreencaps com4843.jpg|Captain Crocodile as Pua AiAi 2.jpg|AiAi as Gumba tumblr_p1of5soDvm1r3x6odo1_1280.png|YanYan as Gumba's Mother Patti Johnson in Care Bears.jpg|Patti Johnson as Kambuni Clemont (TV Series).jpg|Clemont as Kwato The_Boy.jpg|The Boy (Small One) as Shauku Owl.jpg|Owl as Tamaa Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Jasmine as Swala Mulan in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Fa Mulan as Muhimu Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Ajabu Jenna in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Jenna as Ogopa Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto as Haya Kodi.png|Kodi as Mjomba Mother in The Trumpet of the Swan.jpg|Louie's Mother as Female Duck Lucky the Vulture.jpg|Lucky as Male Vulture 74942399790998.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Jerboa Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Badili Randall Boggs in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Randall Boggs as Mapigano Cilan-0.png|Cilan as Shingo Fidget.jpg|Fidget the Bat as Nne Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Tano skylanders-trap-team-head-rush-2.jpg|Head Rush as Vuruga Vuruga Toodles Galore as Ogre Fiona.png|Toodles Galore as Genet Sleeping-beauty-disney-movie-image-maleficent1.jpg|Maleficent as Zira Creeper.jpg|Creeper as Nuka Domino Pokemon.jpg|Domino as Vitani MrCodyandMarahute-01.jpg|Cody as Kovu Dennis3.jpg|Dennis as Tunu Tanis in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Tanis as Wema 5457-2116563508.jpg|Annie, Oakley2.jpg|(With Oakley as Extra) as Outland Lioness Scootaloo offering help crop S1E24.png|Scootaloo as Klipsringer Gobu.png|Gobu as Sokwe Donkey kong 01.png|Donkey Kong as Majinuni Diddy kong smash bros.png|Diddy Kong as Hafifu Aurore ou Rose.jpg|Aurora as Mbuni BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Boboka Bambi.png|Bambi as Boboka's Son Guido (The Land Before Time).jpg|Guido as Mwenzi Miguel.png|Miguel Rivera as Hamu Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Juhudi Sakura Haruno.png|Sakura Haruno as Kijana Jungle-cubs-volume03-kinglouie04.jpg|King Louie as Uroho Lazlo character.jpg|Lazlo as Mwevi Zini-dinosaur-89.5.jpg|Zini as Mwizi Madame Medusa.png|Madame Medusa as Mpishi Azurill.jpg|Azurill as Ona Azumarill_anime.png|Azumarill as Kulinda Rudolphnosegoout.jpg|Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Mzaha Ham (Space Chimps).jpg|Ham as Furaha Titan (Space Chimps).jpg|Titan as Tumbili Stepney the Bluebell Engine.jpg|Stepney the Bluebell Enginge as Chama Jungle-cubs-volume01-sherekhan02.jpg|Shere Khan as Kenge Orville.jpg|Orville as Nyuni Sailor Moon.png|Sailor Moon as Dhahabu Whitney (Pokemon).jpg|Whitney as Starehe Tracey Sketchit.png|Tracey as Raha Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Hodari Chompy_Mage_Academy.png|Chompy Mage as Njano Dnj93xmV4AEjCnc.jpg|Crush as Nduli Mama_Longneck_sized_8539.png|Littlefoot's Mother as Kongwe Phantasma in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Phantasma as Kinyonga Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Kuchimba BabySMB3D2.png|Baby (Super Monkey Ball) as Baby Baboon Mrs. MeeMee as Maria.png|MeeMee as Baby Baboon's Mother Clayton (Tarzan).jpg|Clayton as Jiona Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw as Fahari Nani-pelekai-lilo-and-stitch-90.1.jpg|Nani as Yuki David-1.jpg|David Kawena as Hitashi Elaine in Care Bears.jpg|Elaine as Kimyo Joey (Dry Spell) in Care Bears.jpg|Joey as Nabasu Surly 10.jpg|Surly as Tafu Big McIntosh onstage ID S2E05.png|Big Macintosh as Domog Night-light-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-1.95.jpg|Night Light as Dughi Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Bogino CatDog.gif|Cat and Dog as Krud'Dha and Pagala Dory finding dory.jpg|Dory as Lumba Lumba Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Old Civet 789px-HammerBrosTSMBSS.png|Hammer Bro. as Komodo Dragon Ami-onuki-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-3.7.jpg|Ami Onuki as Flamingo Girl #1 Yumi-yoshimura-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.31.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura as Flamingo Girl #2 Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2 36.jpg|Homer Simpson as Seisou Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Grim Creeper as Smun Spider Bats in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Spider Bats as Smun's Prickle Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Tenuk Chicken Little-0.jpg|Chicken Little as Bambun Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Tod as Tompok Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Mouse Deer Aki Taylor in Ruff and Ready.png|Aki Taylor as Fikiri Spike Taylor.jpg|Spike Taylor as Kitendo Speedy Gonzales in Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas.jpg|Speedy Gonzales as Tupp Monkey in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Monkey as Yun Mibu Char 61493.jpg|Maisie as Mother Goose Marie.png|Marie as Baby Goose Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz as Young Baby Goose Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy as Peacock Leader Screenshot 2015-10-22 at 2.20.02 PM.png|Crows as Peacock Leader's Pride DiL1x-bV4AApvhD.jpg|Prince Eric as Sahasi Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Ananda Kuzco as a Llama.jpg|Kuzco Llama as Male Camel Dendy.png|Dendy as Binga Hamtaro in Hamtaro.jpg|Hamtaro as Pika Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo14.jpg|Baloo as Tangaagim NitaBear.jpg|Nita as Female Polar Bear Jungle-cubs-volume02-hathi08.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Cek Jenny McBride-0.jpg|Jenny McBride as Sasem Jungle-cubs-volume02-winifred04.jpg|Winifred as Rama Timmy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Timmy Brisby as Tsah Momma the good dinosaur disney pixar.png|Momma Ida as Astuto Arlo the good dinosaur.png|Arlo as Astuto's Kit Angry-birds-blues.jpg|Blues as Baby Falcons Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Varya Carl in Care Bears.jpg|Carl as Feliks Wendy in Care Bears.jpg|Wendy as Pasha Melanie in Care Bears.jpg|Melanie as Polina Hazel in the TV series.jpg|Hazel as Kiril Profile - Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Baby Goat Jenny Wakeman (Labor Day).png|Jenny Wakeman as Heng Heng Carlyinyangyo.png|Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard as Kely Sparx the Dragonfly.png|Sparx as Pim Misty-3.jpg|Misty as Adult Kiara Narissa.png|Narissa as Adult Tiifu kouluttaja01.jpg|Kay as Adult Zuri John Smith 46.png|John Smith as Adult Kovu Gwen TDA Rank.png|Gwen as Adult Vitani Winnie in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Winnie Werewolf as Kasi Sibella in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Sibella as Tazama Char 33170.jpg|Mira Nova as Shabaha Elsa in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Elsa Frankenteen as Imara SunshineDeletedSceneHighWinds.jpg|Sunshine as Young Hedgehog Remy .jpeg|Remy as Porcupine Crash And Eddie.png|Crash and Eddie as Porcupine Brothers Kenai-brother-bear-2-3.95.jpg|Kenai as Male Oryx Verne in Over the Hedge.jpg|Verne as Male Turtle Sunil.jpg|Sunil Nevla as Male Mongoose Jungle-cubs-volume03-bagheera07.jpg|Bagheera as Male Bushbuck Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Bees as themselves Joy sees the islands.png|Joy as Female Hare Rapunzel in Sofia the First 8.jpg|Sofia the First as Young Hare bollo-abc-weekend-specials-93.5.jpg|Bollo as Male Serval nefertiti-abc-weekend-specials-0.18.jpg|Nefertiti as Female Serval Young Bagheera-0.jpg|Young Bagheera as Young Serval Queenie_Chip_N_Dale_Rescue_Rangers.jpg|Queenie as Female Mouse volteer_spyro__dawn_of_the_dragon_by_godzilladragon-dbup0wj.png|Volteer, cyril_the_legend_of_spyro_by_godzilladragon-dbup15l.png|Cyril, terrador_the_legend_of_spyro_by_godzilladragon-dbup1d8.png|and Terrador as The Bellow Fellows pac-junior-pac-man-58.5.jpg|Pac-Junior as Young Aardvark PasadenaOpossum.png|Pasadena O'Possum as Female Wagtail Tad.jpg|Tad (LeapFrog) as Chura Kala (from Tarzan) as Melinda Finster.jpg|Kala as Female Monkey Terkina.jpg|Young Terk as Little Monkey Skunk Wait a second...i've got an idea!.png|Skunk as Masikio Shining Armor ID S5E19.png|Shining Armor as Male Eland PercyandtheFunfair39.png|Percy as Johari Gypsy.jpg|Gypsy as Moth TirekG4.png|Tirek as Nyeusi evo_air_bad_juju.jpg|Bad Juju as Nyata Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Zigo Haley-long-dragon-form.jpg|Dragon Haley Long as Kiazi hood sickle skylanders imaginators.jpg|Hood Sickle as Waza 250px-Younger_Ash_XY.png|Young Ash Ketchum as Infant Kion Young_KO.png|Child K.O. as Infant Bunga 1514825016.koopateen007_baby_sticks.jpg|Baby Sticks the Jungle Badger as Infant Fuli f470be628df4b6c7da8bde5b44d61c7f.png|Baby Sonic the Hedgehog as Hatchling Ono dcupu1t-2d1678d8-5831-4b8b-82b7-12ca932d8c7b.png|Baby Spyro as Infant Beshte Toddler Enid.png|Baby Enid as Infant Anga Pacland-clyde.png|Clyde (Pac-Land) as Cub Janja Pacland-pinky.png|Pinky (Pac-Land) as Cub Chungu Pacland-inky.png|Inky (Pac-Land), Pacland-blinky.png|with Blinky (Pac-Land) as Extra Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Young Simba (from "Morning Report", including the song "I Do Have a Great Deal to Say") Ripto Reignited Profile.jpg|Ripto as Strange Lion Bud.jpg|Bud as Strange Cobra Rat.jpg|Professor Ratigan as The Bravest Lion Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|Screech and Thud as The Fastest Lion Winnie-the-pooh-backson.jpg|Backson as The Strongest Lion Rinkus & Sierra.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra as The Keenest of Sight Lion Crab_a_fish_tale.jpg|Crab as Sumu Tracey's Marill.png|Marill as Young Ona Category:The Lion Guard spoofs